ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2010 - (09/03/2010) Job Adjustments Part II
- The warrior ability "Restraint" will no longer prevent the user from dealing critical hits. - The thief ability "Despoil" will have an increased success rate, and the status ailment inflicted upon the enemy will be displayed in the message log. - The beastmaster ability "Call Beast" will receive four new jugs: Curdled Plasma Broth / Goblin Bug Broth / Bubbling Carrion Broth / Chirping Grasshopper Broth - The beastmaster ability "Reward" will have minimum level requirements placed on pet food as follows, and the healing effect will be increased accordingly for food of higher levels: - Pet Food Alpha (Level 12) - Pet Food Beta (Level 24) - Pet Food Gamma (Level 36) - Pet Food Delta (Level 48) - Pet Food Epsilon (Level 60) - Pet Food Zeta (Level 72) - The bard songs "Chocobo Mazurka" and "Raptor Mazurka" will be effective in non-field areas. - Elemental ninjutsu will receive a damage increase. - The dragoon ability "Spirit Jump" will be affected by the "Jump Recast" merit point skill. - The enhanced effect of the dragoon ability "Spirit Jump" when your wyvern is present will be increased further. - Wyverns summoned with the dragoon ability "Call Wyvern" will be able to level up with experience gained in Abyssea. - Summoners level 76 and above will see a decrease in the amount of MP required to sustain summoned avatars. - The following blood pacts will have their effect duration lengthened commensurate with summoning magic skill, regardless of whether or not the skill has been increased to its maximum: Shining Ruby / Glittering Ruby / Hastega / Crimson Howl / Frost Armor / Rolling Thunder / Lightning Armor / Ecliptic Growl / Ecliptic Howl / Noctoshield / Dream Shroud - The maximum amount of MP drainable using the summoner ability "Elemental Siphon" will be increased. - The maximum amount of MP restorable with the blue magic spell "Battery Charge" will be increased. This will be accomplished by reducing the rate of MP restoration slightly, but increasing the total duration of the spell effect. - Your assigned set of blue magic will remain stored even after changing jobs. - It will now be possible to accumulate TP and increase marksmanship skill using the corsair ability "Quick Draw." - The duration of the corsair ability "Double Up" upon a roll of 11 will be reduced to five minutes. *To compensate for this, enhancements to "Lucky 11" rolls are being planned for future updates, so please stay tuned! - The puppetmaster ability "Deus Ex Automata" will be added. - Deus Ex Automata (PUP Lv.5 / Ability Delay: 1 min.) Calls forth your automaton in an unsound state. - When level restriction results in a puppetmaster's automaton being deactivated in a state of full or nearly full health, the ability "Activate" will become immediately usable. - The following items usable with the puppetmaster ability "Repair" will provide immediate HP restoration in addition to their existing Regen effect. Their purchase price will also be reduced. Automaton Oil / Automaton Oil +1 / Automaton Oil +2 }}